Isn't Life Grand?
by Horselover97
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are friends and seems like they always will be but they are both okay with it. What happens when Stiles and Lydia find someone they are happy with and how does the other react? rating is M for future content.


**A/N**

**I'm not gonna lie to you guys. I am horrible at finishing stories and I am going to be super busy with the upcoming weeks so if you actually like this story then I will need to be told and if you have ideas (doesn't matter what they are) let me know. Please.**

**On that note. There will be Stiles/Lydia, Allison/Scott, and others that I can't think of now!**

**Oh and slightly OOC and definitely AU (no wolves!)**

Year: 2013

Day: Wednesday 31st

Month: July

Point Of View: Stiles

"Stiles! Where have you been?" Scott yelled as I hopped out of my jeep and ran across the street.

"Sorry man. I was running late."

"Don't tell me you overslept again. I don't even know how you manage to do anything. You sleep too much."

"Well, I'm here now. Is the moving truck gonna be here soon?" I asked and there was a nervous ring in my voice that I was praying Scott didn't pick up on but he, of course, did.

"Yeah it should be." He just looked at me and smiled "Come on man, don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just wish it was us moving in together, but instead you had to get all lovey dovey with Allison." I said in a mocking tone

"That's true but because of that you met Lydia and you guys are such good friends!"

"I guess that's true" I said feeling defeated

"I mean come on man! You guys are moving in together!" He said it with such excitement I couldn't help but let a little smile out "Speaking of Lydia. Here she comes now."

All I see is her black Mercedes speed up the street and park right in front of the apartment.

"Hey guys!" she shouts as she waves her hand at us " I hope you don't mind but Allison is coming to help us move everything in!"

"She is?" Scott asks as he starts to look around for her like a lost puppy

"Yeah but not until a bit later." Lydia sing songed as she strolled up to me and wrapped her arms around my torso "This is so exciting! Don't you think?" she whispered into my ear

I just nodded my head as an answer. I have basically been in love with Lydia since day one just three years ago when we met for the first time. Everyone knew it but just ignored it, except for Scott who relentlessly teased me when we were on our own. After two years of watching her flirt with other boys and have numerous one-night stands I have given up on us being together. Although, I do still love her I'm not going to try and win her affection all the time because I'd rather be her friend then allow myself to continuously get hurt by her flings.

"The moving truck is here!" Lydia said with her excitement busting out

The truck pulled up on the side of the road and a big man stepped out of the drivers seat and walked over to us. "Nice apartment." He commented looking up and nodding his head "not every day you find an apartment like this in the city."

"Yeah" I said nodding my head along with him. The man just scowled and turned towards Lydia. He put on his best smile, which wasn't so great, as I noticed a couple yellow teeth and even a few were missing.

Lydia cringed slightly but recomposed herself when the man starting talking.

"Ma'am would you like me and my boy here to set everything up in here or just bring it in and let you and you're uh…friend over there do the work?" he asked giving me the stink eye

"Come on man! What was that for! Scott? Did you see that? Lydia? Did you see that?" I start asking and sort of jumping around before Scott puts his hand on my shoulder and just shakes his head while trying to hold in his laughter. I calm down but just cross my arms and look away from the moving guy.

"You can just bring it in and we'll do the rest of it" She said it while motioning her hand around Scott and me.

The three of us watched as the two burly men carried in furniture and boxes. After a short half hour of complaining from me and quick retorts from Lydia and plenty of eye rolling from Scott the two men came out, received their pay from Lydia and me, and they were on their way.

As soon as the two men were halfway down the street Allison came rolling in. Scott walked right over to her as she got out of the car. They were nice enough to hold back on their PDA but there was so much staring into each other's eyes it could sicken a person. I just walked into the apartment with Lydia in tow and stared at the boxes. Not even a minute after Scott and Allison joined us Lydia started stating orders for each of us to do. We all took up our natural roles in things. Scott and Allison listened while giving each other knowing glances and rolling their eyes at each order while I complained and did everything in the biggest way possible while Lydia moved the smallest pieces of furniture only to stare at them for a few seconds and move them again.


End file.
